Contre vents et marées
by MlleHogorksland
Summary: Il est possible de traverser un océan sans se mouiller les jambes, mais il est impossible de traverser la vie sans se mouiller les yeux. Un OS sur la vie, la mort, l'océan. Triste, oui. Personnages au choix.


Une fois de plus elle se réveille en sursaut dans son lit défait par sa bataille nocturne. Seule. Essayant de reprendre ses esprits après un énième cauchemar, elle nota que la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Peu importe, elle ne pourrait se rendormir.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers ce mauvais rêve pourtant si réel. Elle pouvait encore goûter le vent iodé sur ses lèvres et entendre ce rire se transformer peu à peu en cri de détresse. Même après de nombreuses années, tout restait intact. Son cri, sa peur et sa douleur. Elle avait dû y penser pendant des heures et fut surprise de voir l'aube se lever derrière les volets de sa petite cabane. Le spectacle du lever du soleil sur l'océan ne la lasserait jamais. Ces couleurs pastel se reflétant sur les flots, cette lumière iridescente éclairant la plage elle les avait observées pendant des années. Autrefois, elle n'était pas la seule à se tenir là, les pieds enfoncés dans le sable froid de ce début de matinée, les yeux rivés vers le ciel orangé. La jeune femme s'était avancée sur la plage sans s'en rendre compte, ses jambes la guidant sur ce chemin de nombreuses fois emprunté.

Si quelqu'un passant près d'elle la voyait ainsi, ses cheveux lâchés au vent, sa chemise de nuit blanche trainant dans le sable humide, ses yeux rougis par les pleurs ce passant la prendrait sûrement pour une folle. Peut-être qu'elle l'était. Folle de son chagrin, folle de son absence.

Comme le spectacle matinal prenait fin, la jeune femme retourna chez elle, à pas lents et incertains. La petite cabane où elle vivait depuis quelques années avait été construite sur cette belle plage souvent déserte et tranquille. Elle ne se souvient pas d'avoir vécu autre part qu'ici, ses souvenirs datant d'avant leur rencontre ont pratiquement disparus. Elle est donc vouée à ne se rappeler que d'eux, vivant ici pendant le temps du bonheur.

La jeune femme se dirigea dans la salle d'eau et sans même jeter un regard à son reflet dans le miroir, elle ôta son long vêtement de nuit et rentra dans la cabine de douche. Rapidement, ses larmes se mêlaient aux gouttes d'eau. Elle ressortie et enveloppa son corps frêle et gracile dans une robe bleue.

La jeune femme se tenait debout devant un chevalet, un tableau de toile blanche posé dessus. « Aujourd'hui, se dit-elle, je vais peindre. » Elle prononçait cette phrase tous les jours, mais le tableau était toujours immaculé.

Elle était peintre, une artiste reconnue même. Mais elle n'avait plus touché à un pinceau depuis CE jour. Avant, elle passait ses journées à poser des couleurs sur des toiles et il la taquinait toujours du fait que ses vêtements avaient des taches de peintures et de sa manie de mettre des pinceaux dans sa longue chevelure attachée en chignon. A ces moments-là, il riait tellement fort que les marins en pleine mer pouvaient l'entendre. Elle aimait son rire, il aimait l'océan. Cette gigantesque étendue d'eau salée avait toujours fait partie de leur histoire. L'océan les avait crée puis détruit.

Et maintenant, des gouttes d'eau salée roulaient sur ses joues. Bon sang, ce qu'elle voulait détester l'océan. Ce foutu océan ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Elle aurait voulu revenir en arrière, changer le destin et cette soirée qui à détruit ses perspectives d'avenir avec lui, à ses côtés. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, juste attendre ces vague de souffrance qui déferlaient en elle.

Autrefois, ils passaient leurs journées à peindre et à nager. Cette petite partie de la plage leur appartenait et ils s'y rendaient chaque jour. Parfois, ils sortaient en mer dans le petit bateau à moteur dont l'espace n'était pas fait pour accueillir plus d'une personne. La petite embarcation tanguait lorsqu'ils se chamaillaient pour savoir dans quelle direction aller. Aucun des deux n'était marin mais chacun se prenait pour le capitaine. Malgré leur insouciance, ils prenaient toujours garde à ne jamais sortir en mer lorsqu'une tempête approchait. Même ce jour-là.

Elle ne voulait pas y penser mais c'était plus fort que sa raison, tout lui revenait en mémoire et elle savait qu'elle n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il se passa ce soir-là.

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel cette après-midi de juillet et aucun nuage obscurcir le ciel bleu. Elle était sur la plage, elle peignait l'horizon en attendant qu'il revienne ici. Il était parti acheter les provisions de la semaine. En rentrant, il avait joyeusement proposé une sortie en mer pour voir le soleil se coucher derrière l'océan. Comme le temps était clair et aucune tempête n'avait été annoncée, elle accepta. Ils s'étaient fait piéger par la vitesse à laquelle la nuit était apparue et le noir s'étalait autour d'eux. Le vent soufflait et ils n'avaient aucun doute quant au fait qu'une tempête approchait. Leur petit bateau ne supportait pas les énormes flots déchainés et elle se retourna, les plongeant tous les deux dans l'eau glaciale et profonde. Ils s'accrochaient à la coque mais l'énergie leur manquait. Les vagues les faisaient s'approcher dangereusement des rochers dont leurs crêtes tranchantes sortaient des flots. Ils allaient se faire lacérer contre ces rochers et l'épouvante les glaça.

Le jeune homme, dans un dernier acte d'amour et de sacrifice porta sa compagne et la hissa sur l'envers du bateau, la protégeant quelque peu des rochers coupants. Elle comprenait la suite de ce geste, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait le rejoindre sur la coque et qu'il allait se faire projeter contre la roche. Elle ferma les yeux, entendit son cri, il hurlait de douleur et de désespoir. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, elle voulait garder son rire comme seul souvenir de sa voix. Elle resta là, allongée sur la coque, attendant la fin de la tempête et le début de sa nouvelle souffrance. Celle d'avoir perdu l'être aimé.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, se retrouva sur la plage déserte et ensoleillée.

Malgré toutes ces années passées, elle n'oubliait rien. Surtout pas son cri, celui qui hantait ses nuits.

La jeune femme regarda l'océan. Un rire se fit entendre au loin, vers l'horizon. Elle savait qu'il était là, jusque dans les flots venant s'échouer à ses pieds.

Leur amour restait intact malgré la vie, la mort, l'océan et le vent. Il perdurera à jamais. Contre vents et marées.


End file.
